Episode 1.7
''Memories ''is the seventh and final episode of Season 1. It begins with the guests being surprised over Cj being dead on the kitchen counter. Zomb then walks in asking the three people who weren't in the duel to follow him. The guests are practically begging to find out who won the duel. Just as Zomb is about to explain who replaced his Yin-Yang spirits, the wall between the rooms disappears, revealing Cassie. Zomb then explains how Cj controlled the house because of the pendant he wore. Zomb realizes that they need to leave, but then Lexter appears, claiming he can help. Zomb allows Lexter to use Regan and Abi's spirits to free him from Sejidri, the demon inside of Lexter. Zomb tells everyone to jump down. As they all begin jumping, the upstairs is destroying itself. As they realize they need to use the scrolls to escape, but they're missing one, steps are heard. Sejidri claims it to be the mastermind behind the whole thing. The mastermind steps down the upstairs in a dramatic fashion to reveal it to be the one who invited them all in the first place, Riley. Riley proceeds to kill his last faithful servant, Sejidri. Riley summons the ghosts of the dead guests to buy him to perform the ritual. He creates the final scroll, the Purple Scroll, out of Witches Brew and the items he has collected from the corpses of the dead guests. Riley starts making the house destroy itself, with all the guests in it. The dead guests make Zomb and Lexter disappear. The guests are forced to confront their dead friends, attempting to free each one. After each one talking to the ghosts of their fallen allies, the guests walk outside to stop Riley from performing the ritual. The guests are convinced that it is too late when suddenly the Red Scroll turns Grey. Kaleb appears behind it. All the dead guests begin destroying each scroll. However, since Cj's soul isn't pure, he cannot remove the power of the Purple Scroll. Riley, realizing he has been defeated, says that they still can't escape. As long as one scroll is still intact, the house would remain trapped. Riley tells the guests about their final duel. After each guest explains how they deserve to stay, they all decide to make it fair and vote themselves in. The two vote in are Cassie and Kam. In the most spectacular way to end the feud between the two, they run into the house having to remember the order of each event. Kam had an early lead but got stuck. Cassie eventually catches up and passes her. In the end, Cassie couldn't remember what came next. Kam got everything and gave Cassie one final hug before exiting the house together. Riley proceeds to give Cassie the Pendant. Cassie along with the house, disappears. The Purple Scroll turns Grey, and all the scrolls disappear. Riley congratulates the 3 survivors then says goodbye, as he too disappears. The survivors reflect on the night, finally escaping.